Perfect Couple
by unicornboo
Summary: Everyone thought that they were the perfect couple... but deep down they weren't. Character deaths.


They were completely different. That was the one reason why everyone though that they were so perfect for each other. They too thought they were perfect...on the surface. Deep down in their relationship, there were scars that would never heal between them.

One evening Miles had come back home to find that Phoenix was spread out on the sofa snoring. He crossed his arms and tapped his finger impatiently as he looked down at the sleeping man. It was just past nine o'clock, and Miles wondered why the man was in this state.

'Wright. Get up.'

Miles pushed phoenix off the sofa, which worked as the man in question did wake up immediately.

'Huh? Oh hay darling, how was work?'

'Don't hay darling me.'

To be honest Mile's day at work was pathetic. He was in court all day to find out that his most important witness hadn't actually been at the crime. He considered the day a waste.

Phoenix saw that miles as in no mood for his jokes. When Miles was in one of these moods, the best thing for him to do is to stay out of the way. Unfortunately to get out of the way, he had to get around Miles, for he was blocking the path

'Wright, did you actually do anything today apart from trashing this apartment? You know the house rules and yet you deliberately break them. Is there any dinner for us? Oh wait no, you can't cook, sorry my bad to forget your laziness.'

'Um...'

Phoenix looked apologetic and was about to counteract some of the criticisms made, but the phone rang just in time. Without hesitation Phoenix jumped at the phone and actually didn't break it.

'Hello Phoenix Wright -'

'Mr. Wright? Oh good well I got some key evidence to prove my brothers killer wasn't that saint bloke. Please see me tomorrow around lunch time.'

Phoenix wrote down an address, then the person on the other end hung up. Phoenix looked smugly at Miles.

'If you must know, I got in the house five minutes before you, for I was given a case today. That was the victim's brother calling to help me out with defending Mr. Saint.'

With that Phoenix pushed past Miles and walked towards the front door.

'Oh yeah I didn't even bother to try and cook because I thought that we could have started our one year anniversary early. But don't worry, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm out of here.'

Miles stood there dumbstruck. Of course tomorrow would mean it was the first anniversary of them dating, which meant that today was the anniversary of him supposedly coming back from the dead. He knew writing that he was dead and leaving the country was a douche move and Phoenix had certainly told him it was. Now he knows why Phoenix was so on edge. Ever since he had come back they had started up a relationship straight away, and had fought most of the time. It did not help matters that he had come home grouchy and tried to bite phoenix's head off at the first opportunity.

Mile's sighed and just went straight to bed. He didn't bother to go to sleep, he wanted to wait for his lover until he had come home. Miles already knew that Phoenix would come home drunk after being out on the town with Larry. He smiled at the thought that one of Phoenix's super powers was that he never got a hangover, no matter how much he had to drink. His smiled faded when he realised that the arguments between them that resulted in this ending was happening more frequently and that scared Miles.

About one o'clock Miles fell asleep with no one at his side.

* * *

It was seven o'clock when Miles woke up and he was relieved to find Phoenix sleeping at his side. To make up and to celebrate their first anniversary, Miles decided to make breakfast in bed. Seeing as both were investigating today, they could be more lenient with what time they woke up.

Phoenix woke up to the smell of bacon. He smiled and groggily sat up in bed. After a few seconds Miles walked through with a tray of food.

'Morning darling.'

Miles put the trey between them and kissed phoenix on the lips. Phoenix smiled, but still half asleep, responded with a passionate kiss back.

Both men decided to tuck into their special breakfast.  
Every so often Miles would look at Phoenix eating and then scowl.

'Wright please get the food in your mouth and not on the bedsheets. They were expansive and can stain easily.'

'Sorry Edgeworth for not being perfect.'

'Eating properly is not a sign of perfection, it is a sign of being respectful.'

Phoenix stopped eating and glared at Miles.

'Am I not respectful now?'

'No, for a respectful person would not come home in the early hours.'

'Oh but a respectful person should run away at any sign of difficulty and fake their own death?'

This all came back down to that note. That stupid bloody note.

'You know what, I need to go out investigating. See you later Edgeworth.'

With that phoenix upturned the tray with breakfast on grabbed his clothes and left the apartment in his pyjamas. He would get changed at his agency.

Miles was fuming with Phoenix, but the last comment had left him speechless. He needed to make it up with Phoenix. Leaving the mess on the bed, Miles got changed and went to the prosecutor's office.

* * *

It as around lunchtime that Gumshoe appeared and gave Miles some interesting news.

'Edgeworth sir, we got a lead on the case. It turns out the murder may be connected with the Saints case. Where the victim of that case was murdered in the same way as our victim. A bullet to the spine and then a slash of the throat. But what we have found is Mr. Potters finger prints and DNA at the crime scene, he's the brother of the victim of the Saints' case.'

Something clicked in Miles head.

'Shit. Detective we need to go to this address. Phoenix is on that case and is meeting with victim's brother today. He might be in the trouble! He wrote down this address yesterday after speaking with the man. Come one let's go.'

* * *

Phoenix was waiting for Mr. Potter outside a pub. The man had not specifically said a time, but he did not have to wait long for the man in question. That was the last thing Phoenix remembered...

Until he regained consciousness in a dark room. He could see the meeting point through the dirty cracks in the window on the other side of the room. He had no idea why he was here nor did know what was going on.

Mr. Potter strode out into the middle of the room holding a switchblade. Phoenix tried to move, but he found he could not. There was a considerable amount of pain in his back and he could not more any part of his body.

'I trust you won't get up, so I didn't tie you up! I am such a trusting man.'

Mr. Potter gleefully giggle to himself. Phoenix looked down and saw he was not tied up.

Then it hit him like a tonne of bricks. He was paralysed. Just like the victim in his case, he Phoenix Wright was paralysed. What sacred him even more was the realisation that he was right. Mr. Saint was no murderer. Mr. Potter killed his own brother and now was going to do the same to him.

'You've worked it out haven't you! Oooh now we can have fun! I've never killed someone so...tasty before. I mean yeah I've done family and a few others but you Mr. Wight look so tasty I could almost eat you up. Shame really your a lawyer on my brothers case. Almost as bad as your partner being on one of my other cases, but maybe this will distract him enough not to lose his life.'

Phoenix looked to the window and saw police cars outside. He also saw the magenta suit of his lover coming towards this building. Mr. Potter had not even noticed.

'I have a little game for you Mr. Wright. You can live if you put your hands up!'

The door to the room then flew open and off its hinges.

'I suggest you put your hands up pal.'

Gumshoe and Miles walked in to the room. Other officers behind them had their guns out and on to the suspect.

'Aww shame. You spoiled what was going to be a fun game. But I hope you enjoy my favourite part, the finale!'

With that Mr. Potter ran up to Phoenix. Officer's started to shoot at the man, but that were not quick enough for the man had sliced his blade over Phoenix's throat. Blood spurted everywhere. One of the officer's had shot Mr. Potter and killed him. His blood and Phoenix's mixed together on the floor. Miles looked pale, for his dead lovers blood was now all over him. He could not move. Gumshoe was trying to speak to him, but he could not hear the man and his vision was blurring.

Gumshoe had grabbed Miles and dragged him away from the scene. He tried to take Miles home, but the man waited for forensics to come and take the body of Phoenix away.

* * *

It was still early in the afternoon when Gumshoe dropped Miles off home.

'Look pal, I'll come back later, so you don't spend the night alone.'

Miles just nodded and ran inside his apartment. He was worn out and all he wanted to do was sleep and grieve.

Miles walked in to the bedroom to find the wreckage from breakfast on the bed. It then hit Miles that Phoenix was gone forever and their last conversation was a fight. He could never tell Phoenix how much he loved him and all his silly ways. Miles just broke down.

Without thinking, Miles walked with tears staining his face to the phone. He needed to tell the one person who was practically Phoenix's sibling. He rang Maya, but she was not in, so he left a message.

'Maya, it me Miles. Phoenix is gone. It's all my fault I could have saved him I'm sorry. This is goodbye from me.'

After scribbling a note saying, **Miles Edgeworth chooses death**, Miles walked in to the bathroom. Without thinking, he climbed inside the bathtub and slit his wrists.

Not being able to feel anything, due to the numbness of depression, he started cutting the other main arteries. Soon he was with Phoenix in death.

* * *

People did say at the funeral that they were the perfect couple, for they could not even live without each other.

No one knew of the shadows and darkness behind the curtain of their perfect relationship.


End file.
